Boni
Lutje!!! Si mundem te postoj foto, ikona ne wikipedija. Jam duke perkthyer rreth qytetit Bonn të Gjermanis, por fatkeqsisht nuk dij se si ta rregulloj faqen, te jet e njejt sikur faqet e tjera te qyteteve qe shoh ketu, pra me foto dhe te dhenash tjera! Flm. : Shume lehte eshte, Figura:emri i figurës, dhe nese mundesh me be si tjerat eshte mire, amo nese nuk mundesh, nuk eshte problem, dhe nese ky pyetje, pyet. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 13 Shkurt 2007 01:31 (UTC) ....hahahah po po per ty leht, por me pyt mua qe po ndihem si te isha ne nji LABIRINT hahahaha... shpresoj se do i dal disi me fotot, per perkthimet skam aq problem ama me fotot mos me pyt!!!! Flm per pergjigjen. Thanx. : Ne fillim (gati) cdo perdorues ka problem, por pas nje kohe eshte shume lehte. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 13 Shkurt 2007 01:45 (UTC) P.S. E kisha fjalen per postimet siç janë në faqet e tjera në menyrë profesionale, kërko ndoj qytet nga listat e huaj pastaj besoj do e kesh me qarte se çfar po kërkoj të dij! The End. : Vallai nuk po te kuptoj tash cka po kerkon. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 13 Shkurt 2007 01:45 (UTC) Rreth figurave thumb|Right|200px|Foto sa per spjegim E nderuar perdoruese me sa verejta ju jeni edhe njohese e gjuhes gjermane keshtu qe dhe e shfrytezoni ndoshta edhe wikipedian gjermane si burim. Me kete deshta te them se kurdo qe te tentoni qe nga atje te bartni ndonje foto, figur, ikonë fillimisht shihni tek figura shembull: de:Bild:Lage der kreisfreien Bundesstadt Bonn in Deutschland.png se a e ka stampen: Wikimedia Commons dhe nese e ka atehere foton nuk keni pse te mundoheni te e ngarkoni ne wikipedia shqip sepse vetem duke kopjuar emrin shembulli i mesiperm: Lage der kreisfreien Bundesstadt Bonn in Deutschland.png atehere figura bartet automatikisht si vijon: thumb|Right|200px|Foto sa per spjegim Pra ti mund te kerkosh dhe te gjesh foto te shumta dhe materiale tjera spjeguese ke: Wikimedia Commons Shendet dhe pune te mbare. (Puntori 13 Shkurt 2007 09:48 (UTC)) Pershendetje Puntor, Te flm shume per spjegimin, tani e kuptova dhe me mire. Thanx gjithashtu pune te mbare, e shendet, kalo mire. Teksti akoma në perpunim Kemi 2 situata per kete pune: # Nese e ke nje tekst si tek Prusia dhe nje pseje e ke perpunuar dmth e ke mbaruar dhe nje jo atehere ate qe nuk e ke punuar fare e fsheh sic e kam bere une, dmth e ruan vetem ne kod duke perdorur kto shenja: '. # Nese e ke nje punim duke e bere dhe nuk don qe askush te nderhyj per te permirsuar derisa te e krysh cka je duke punuar e shkruan kete ' dhe del nje kartror paralajmerues se ndokush eshte duke punuar si ky meposhte: P.S. Per ta shkru kohen identin edhe daten se kur ke postu diskutimin (sepse ne artikuj nuk lejohet shkruaje kete: (~~~~). Shendet. (Puntori 13 Shkurt 2007 13:02 (UTC)) Materiali O me fal per nderhyrjen :). por une asgje nuk kam prishur as humbur. Cdo gje eshte tek : Historiku. Pra cdo faqe ka nje nyje siper si : Historiku - ky far historiku tregon se kush ka punuar dhe cka ka punuar dmth gjithashtu mban dhe tekstin paraprak pa mos e grisur ku mundeson kthimin e artikujve ne gjendje te meparshme si dhe ripertrirjen ose permirsimin e tyre :). Shendet. (Puntori 13 Shkurt 2007 17:31 (UTC)) Ngarkim i skedave nga PC ne wikipedia dhe lidhjet e brendshme??!?!?!?!?!!?!? Cila eshte procedura per te ngarkuar foto, nga PC ne wikipedia!!! Edhe tek disa lidhje te brendshme, po hasi ne telashe me mbaresat e emrave, gjegjesisht nese e shkruaj te Danimarkës dhe fjala Danimarkë e fus në kllapat, pastaj del se kinse nuk ka faqe me Danimarkë ngase ne rubrikat e wikipedis eshte e shkruar me Danimraka, kte e mora si shembull konkret., :: Pergjigje: # Per te ngarkuar foto prej kompjuteri ne wikipedia perdor ne anen e djatht e ke Ngarkoni skeda. #Sa i perket kur kemi Danimarkën dhe danimarka atehere kemi 2 situata: #* Kur kemi Danimarkë e përdorim::' Danimarkë' (shembuj tjere: Shteteve të Bashkuara) pra e para eshte ajo qe na lidh e 2 ajo qe na del ne tekst dhe të mundëson cfardo kombinimi të duash të besh. #* Kur kemi shtetit e fjala e p♪7rdorim stilin shtetit Falemnderit per pergjigjen. Kalo mire. Shendet. (Puntori 19 Shkurt 2007 08:16 (UTC)) Kategorizimi Tashme mendoj se e ke kuptuar se si kategorizohen artikujt. Nese nje artikull nuk e din se ne cilen kategori me e vendu atehere vendoje tek: Category:Pacaktuar dmth Category:Pacaktuar dhe nga atje ne i shohim dhe i vendosim ne kategorin perkatese. P.S. Kur shkruan ne diskutime mos harro me e vendu emrin e ajo behet vetem duke shkrujt kete: (~~~~). Shendet. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:27 (UTC)) Regjistri i bllokuar hahahah sapo te shkruajta nje shenim me sugjerime dhe vet nuk i aplokova kete here dhe shkoi shenimi. Keshtu: Kur punon ndonje punim ose perktheje ne word ose dokument jasht wikipedias sepse ndodh qe ndonjehere ndokush ka punuar ne te njejtin punim dhe ka postuar para teje kur tenton ti atehere te humb punimi jot ose ndodh qe regjistri bllokohet dhe perseri ka shnase punimi te te humb. Regjistro bllokohet nga angazhimi i tepert i servereve te Wikipedias (te gjith wikipedias ne tegjitha gjuhet), tani nuk e di si i kan te radhitur serveret baza e wikimedias por ky angazhim e stanono viprimin ndonjehere keshtu qe pas ca kohe prape lirohet. (Puntori 21 Shkurt 2007 15:35 (UTC)) Ncuuuuuk, gabim e paske kuptu! Nuk është problemi tek textet, por siç duket është te figura, tani ishte zëvendësuar amblema me nji tjetër fajll! Atë tjetrën figurë, s'kisha pas drejt të e mirja... flm për mundin.... te pershendes e kalo mire. (Drita 21 Shkurt 2007 17:33 (UTC)) Tungjatjeta Drita! Jam gati t´ju ndihmoj kurdoherë e kudo që të mundem. S´ka gjë që shkruat në faqen time vetjake. Jeni e falur.20px Mirushkruashim! Lekë Mjeku 22 Shkurt 2007 14:07 (UTC) Shqiperia Ne pjese qe me ke ceku ti behej fjale per njesite administrative ne shqiperi te njohura si Rrethe, kurse qytetet jane tegjith ne te shquar Berati, Tirana, Korça, Lezha etj. (Puntori 16 Mars 2007 10:27 (UTC)) Fotot Fotot që e kanë këtë shenjë 15px në wikit tjera, nuk kanë nevojë të bëhen Upload edhe njëherë në Wikin shqip. Ato mundesh thjesht ti lidhish në artikuj pa i bërë upload, vetëm kopjoe emrin. tung --bet_0 23 Mars 2007 08:51 (UTC)